A Champions Path
by Twist3dd
Summary: 18 Year old Senri starts his new life at Veradaux, a School built by the Institute of War to teach students to become Champions and/or Summoners for their home region. Follow him as he strives to achieve his dream of becoming a champion of Ionia meeting different characters along the way. *Most champions will be mentioned, Rated M for language and possible sexual content*


Chapter I

* * *

><p>The world of Runeterra was no stranger to conflict. For many, many years up until recently, wars raged often between the different regions and tribes of the land of Valoran, the "conflicts" or wars of that era were branded the "Rune Wars". You see, unlike most was that people may be accustomed to the runes wars were more along the magical side. Needless to say that the prolonged fighting across Runeterra was starting to affect the landscape, leaving it scared and damaged. Noticing this, the Summoners of Valoran came together to discuss alternative methods to deal with the conflict between the different regions. And so the league of legends was born! The league consisted of the head Summoners and politicians in Valoran and their job was simple: To deal with all conflicts throughout Runeterra and they were deal with by the head Summoners and politicians in Valoran. They did this through creating a special battlefield in which all conflicts were decided with hand to hand combat. Don't worry, no one died. That was the beauty of the league. Armies from different regions could lash out once without fear of harming the world around them. And with the addition of the league the world of Runeterra become peaceful for the first time.<p>

_Ever _

Anyway, that's enough boring history crap for one day. Time to tell you my story, my name is Senri. I'm an 18 year old, Ionian mage studying at Veradaux. Now the story I'm about to tell which is set just a little after the league was created, and naturally with all new governments, the league took some getting used to for the people of Valoran. As well as that, not every region agreed to follow the rules… Mainly Noxians… Fucking annoying arrogant Noxians, who still wanted to cause trouble and fight the same way they did before (outside the league). It was because of their fucked up government that my family moved to Ionia in search of a better lifestyle. It was shortly after they moved that they had me. Here on the island of Ionia, "balance in all living things" and violence is frowned upon unless there is a great need for it. After learning about my family background and the background between Ionia and Noxus, I was surprised that they had allowed my parents to live in peace with them. Apparently Noxus being the dicks that they are invaded Ionia a while back, even after the league was created. My parents were fighting the war alongside Ionia naturally so I guess that helped their situation.

Now I'll start this story from the time I enrolled into Veradaux, everything before that point would bore you to tears and I would hate to do that. Veradaux was the place people went when they wanted to become champions or summoners of their region. I heard that it was tough to become a champion but I was determined to become one, mainly because I loved fighting so much. My parents said, "Oh why can't you just be normal and become a Banker (or something along those lines) like the rest of the kids". Every time, they said that a smirk just appeared on my face, they knew too well they couldn't change my mind. After all they were in a war themselves; it's mainly because of them that my love for combat grew so much into what it is now. So I packed up my things, and set out for Veradaux. I would only be there for about 6 month, that's how long the course was. It seemed silly but at the same time, you had to be of a certain "magical level" before you could be admitted to the school. I had proven this only last week with a series of tests but written and practical which ended with me "displaying" my powers to a bunch of league council members.

Veradaux, was located in the heart of Ionia in the town centre. It stood tall with a castle like structure that I had always admired. As I entered the "castle", I couldn't help but smile. In interior of the school was just how I imagined it to be. It had red carpet placed on the floor with white patterns on it. I recognised the pattern immediately to be the symbol of the league which consisted of 3 swords; one pointing northwards with the others pointing northwest and northeast. In the middle of the symbol were two eagle-like wings. This same pattern was known by everyone in Valoran. To my left was the reception desk where I had to sign in with the details that were given to me after I passed the test the week before. As I walked over there the receptionist smiled at me, I admit she was kind of cute. She was wearing a tight blouse and mini black skirt that generously showed off her hourglass figure. Immediately, my eyes fell upon her name tag that was pinned on her chest.

_Sarah, _that's a nice name_,_

My eyes continued to travel up and down her curves as I was completely distracted by her body. A cough from the receptionist quickly snapped me back to my senses. I blushed slightly as my eyes went straight back up to hers as she gave me a warm smile before asking me for my name.

"My name?", I asked, confused having been taken out of my "trance".

"Why of course", she giggled, continuing to offer me that warm and cute smile of hers, "All new comers to the school have to give me their name so that I can register them to the system, silly"

"Oh, r-right sure" _Damn it Senri, focus_. She caught my eyes wondering and now was using me being distracted to poke fun at me. Regaining my focus I looked back to Sarah returning a smile before telling her my name.

"Senri... wow that's a nice name, its... different" she said typing my name into the system."Ok home region?"

"Ionia, wait... I thought all of the students here were Ionian?"

"Nope, at this particular school we have students coming in from two other different regions, Piltover, Bilgewater and Bandle city, students from Noxus were also welcome before too but due to the relationship between Ionia and Noxus now, that isn't the case"

"How come students from regions so far come here?"

"Well there is one more school other than this one that is located in Demacia, naturally for those regions this school is the closest one."

"Oh"

Sarah looked at me and smiled before walking towards the back of the desk to grab a piece of paper being printed out.

"Here you go", she said cheerfully, holding out the piece of paper. As well as that she also gave me a key with a bronze coin-shaped object attached which had the letter B, followed by the number 14 beside it. "Now, this piece of paper has your student information on it as well as your timetable printed on the back, the keys are for your room, block B which is the second floor, room 14, understand?"

I looked at her nodding however confused as to the whereabouts of my room. As if to read my mind, Sarah pulled out another piece of folded paper. Unfolding it, she revealed a map of the interior of the school on one side and the exterior from a bird's eye view. Turning the interior side, she pulled out a red marker and beckoned me closer to look closer at the map. I moved in closer to her to get a better view of the map.

"Right so", Sarah started as she cleared her throat, pulling the cap off the pen she pointed at where the reception desk was. "We are currently here, and your room," she said circling the image labelled "b14" , "is here. Also the welcome assembly will start at 9 am, the hall is located here, make sure you're not late it's really important ok?"

I nodded, and placed my hand on the map ready to fold it up. However, before I could, Sarah quickly reached out grabbing my hand, my face quickly turned red as a looked at her to ask what she was doing.

"Here pass back the map, I forgot to show you something." she said cheerfully.

Curious, I past her back the map.

"Now, I know that since your new all this might be a little bit, overwhelming or confusing, soooo..." she pointed at an image labelled "C15", "this is my room," she pressed the pen down onto the paper before pausing and biting her lip as if to be thinking about something for a moment. She then smiled, silently muttering to something to herself before drawing another around room C15. Folding the paper back up she held it out to me once more. Reaching out to grab the paper, I felt her hand on mine blushing as I looked to her to see that her face was turning red too. "If you need any help anything at all, please, don't hesitate to come and see me and I'll try to help however I can."

Placing my free hand, upon hers, I looked at her innocently before asking, "Anythin' huh?"

Withdrawing her hand quickly, she looked at me, then quickly averted her eyes before responded, "Y -Yeah I guess."

I shot her a smile, before laughing slightly and picking up my bag, placing my keys and timetable in the inside pockets of my mage robes. "Thanks for the help Sarah. I'll come visit it if I need anything" I said walking off towards the hallway, leaving her watching me as i walked off, smiling like a high school girl who's just been asked out on her first date.

As I walked off I checked my watch for the time. 8:15am.

9am Sarah said. Great, 45minuties gives me plenty of time to drop my things and look around before heading over to the hall.

I walked through a hallway that lead out into a small garden or sorts. In it were a bunch of students, by the bags and luggage that they were carrying I guessed to that were also new to the school. The breeze felt like heaven as I stepped out through the doors into the garden. The sun shone brightly which hurt my eyes a little from being inside, but with no threes in the area to act as a source of shade, I quickly pulled my hood over my head to shield my eyes from the strong rays and to help then adjust easier. However, just as I did so, I heard a cry from the west side of the garden.

"Hey man, look out!"

I quickly turn left to see what fuss was about. That when I saw a rouge frisbee dashing towards me. Reacting on instant, I raised up my hands at the incoming object, fire ignited from my hands that shot out at the frisbee turning it into dust.

_Ops..._

"Hey man what the fuck?! Couldn't you have just ducked?!" The man shouted back at me

"Sorry!" I called back shrugging my shoulders.

However, he was clearly pissed, he bent down to pick up what seems to be like, a weapon that consisted of two silver blades that he then attached to each hand on top of his light armour, leaving his helmet to the side he, as well as 3 others who were also playing with the frisbee, started walking towards me. In no mood for a fight at this particular time, I quickly dashed off to the B block on the other side of the garden praying that they hadn't given chase. Turning back I was glad to see that my prayers were answered. Looking up, I found myself just past the entrance to the B block, a sign faced me with two arrows and numbers beside both. The first arrow pointed at a row of rooms along the first floor from numbers "1 - 10", the second arrow was pointing upwards with the number 11+ next to it.

Second floor... I muttered to myself making sure to double check my map to not get lost.

Reaching the second floor, heard some shouting coming from down the hall way unable to see what was going on I ignored it and started to walk right following the numbers on the doors.

11...12...13...

"Get back here!"

That's when I heard the footsteps... looking at up, all I saw was a blue object come crashing into me at some speed. I fell back landing on my ass, grasping my head as it starting ringing like hell.

_Ugh what the fuck hit me..._

Opening my eyes, I saw the "blue object" to be some guy kitted out in blue padded attire, similar to the guy outside now that I think of it... He however seemed fine, well I guess he would with that helmet on... _no wonder my head hurts so bloody much..._

The guy in blue, got to his feet before extending a hand out to help me up. Grabbing it he helped me to my feet.

"Hey man sorry about that." He said

Me being dizzy, his voice sounded muffled and the helmet that he wore sure as hell wasn't helping matters.

"Cant...hear ...you" I managed to get out.

The man took off his helmet, and started to speak slowly to me, " I said I'm sorry for running into you like that man, you ok?"

I shook my head in response, but doing so only made me groan in pain making me feel even more as I felt more dizzy, my head throbbing more in protest to me shaking it.

"Hey which room is yours, you need to la-... Fuck watch out!" He shouted, grabbing me and forcing me back down to the ground as a shuriken just missed my head.

Looking back up I saw a yordle walking towards us dressed purple robes from head to toe. The only part visible were his eyes, from the corner of my eye I could see what appeared to be a electrical aura surrounding him.

"Haha, gotacha Shen!" Said a voice from a distance. Looking back to my left I saw the voice came from someone new. A female who was slowly walking to me and the blue man who I've identified to be named shen. This girl was dress in green robes, but these robes weren't as nearly as full on as the yordles, looking up from the ground I had a clear view of her slim yet agile looking legs. Her hair was tied into a single ponytail and as she moved her hips swayed from side to side. In her hands she carried to L shaped blades. Weird, I'd never seen weapons such as those before in my life. As she walked over to us, Shen got back up to his feet then helped me to do the same.

"Fine fine, you got me haha, good job guys. However i thought we agreed on NO WEAPONS! I mean what the hell ken I could have been really hurt" shen groaned

"Sorry shen it was akali's idea honest" the yordle said pointing at the green robe dressed female.

"That much I can believe..." he said looking back at Akali."Well if it wasn't for my little friend here you would have never caught me ha." He said gesturing towards me.

"Woah, what's wrong with him?" Akali asked

"I sort of ran into him and he smashed his head on my helmet..."

"Owch... been there before, well is he ok?"

"N-n...no" I managed to get out, my head still pounding.

"Listen shen we need to get him back to his room, look he hasn't even unpacked and has already been knocked out... sorta and we havent even started training! His going to need to lay down a little followed by plenty of water, where is his room?"

"Don't know didn't ask, hey dude" he said shaking me slightly, an action that caused pain to come straight to my head causing me to give a very loud groan in pain. "Sorry! We need to know where your room is."

"Fourt...t-teen"

Looking behind us shen noticed the door number. "14".

"Well that's convenient. Kennen grab his keys and open the door, akali help me get him onto his bed"

As they carried me into the room, I could feel my headache increasing and thinking about what an "incredible" start to the school this was turning out to be. And wow, Shens hemlet hurt like hell, how could something that hard be light enough for him to wear and run around in? with every second of my head pounding, I feel myself passing out. I was able to hear the muttering of the others, someth8ng about water and rest, that was before I my sight went black as I passed out…


End file.
